My attempt at a self insert
by Heartsless
Summary: Well I was playing fire emblem with my sister then i deiced to write a fanfiction and that's it that's my summary
1. Chapter 1

My attempt at a self insert

fan-fiction fire emblem awakening

type self insert

prologue

Two mouths it took two mouths however i finally did it I beat Lunatic classic + with nobody dieing now I can say i beat it with out feeling sad about letting the units die to save others as i watch the crides to the end I was thinking on what to do next i hear a message open up i look at the screen it said congrats on beating lunatic classic + would you like to start a new and exacting adventure

I paused well this is new could be a secret campaign

I press yes next thing i know is a piercing sound and a bright light when it calmed down I heard a voice

greetings I'm sorry for the harsh welcome

I looked up

Naga there was the divine dragon herself

well as i said before this is new and I'm guessing there is a reason you summoned me

The is the realm you call awakening is in danger

of course it is so is it just me or are there others as well

For now only you she said

Why me there must be more worthy people then me

Yes there are they however decline my request

so what is this world like is it the game or real life

well robin/avatar can see the stats and growth rates of an individual but you fight in real time

Okay well that might be a problem so what I'm going into fire emblem

As soon as I said those words the bright light appear again and I was once again transported to a place unknown to me

end porlouge


	2. Chapter 2

My attempt at a self insert

Chapter one (a new life)

uummmm

That hurt very much come get up I said

opening my eyes I saw a forset full with pine trees

As I tried to go into the forest a pink window appeared in front of me

 **South-town forest: Unavailable**

 **filled with weak animes such as wolfs bears and deers Perfeat for new adventures**

 **Needs Class and Weapon**

huh now It's time to look around

surveying my surrdnoing I spotted a gruop of white arrows as I went to the arrows I thought about my life now (So I'm in awakeing I wonder if I can make my own class) I said the last part as I rached the target

 **In put Class Name**

I am surprised by this deployment huh uummmm Class Name Recon

 **Recon**

 **wood you like a premade custom or fully custom**

uummmm explain the fully custom

 **Fully custom you can well how is this not self explained!**

what I mean is do I make every thing about it like stats, skills, and weapons to use

 **Thats what fully custom is**

So are you an A.I

 **I just provid basic stuff so that class**

Recon a unit that can aid others

Weapons: swords and staffs

 **Stats**

 **Name: Robert Bigfoot**

 **Class: {Recon (Active) Lv1: %exp**

 **Hp: 10/10**

 **Sp: 12/12**

 **Str: 3**

 **Mag: 3**

 **Skl: 3**

 **Spd: 5**

 **Luk: 4**

 **Def: 2**

 **Res: 5**

 **Points: 0**

 **Gold: 0**

Why are my stats so low

 **Because your not form this world**

I will call you Happy

 **[Way of the Sword E(passive/Active) Lv1: 0.00% Exp]**

 **[Way of the Staff E (Passive/Active) Lv1: 0.00% Exp]**

 **Weapon: bronze sword**

 **Class: E**

 **MT: 3**

 **Hit: 100**

 **Crit: 0**

 **Rng: 1**

 **Dur: 50/50**

 **Weapon: Heal**

 **Heal allies by 2 incenses by 1 for two points of magic**

 **Dur: 30/30**

 **Happy I know how it Works**

 **Skills:**

 **[Steal]**

 **[-N/A-]**

 **[-N/A-]**

 **[-N/A-]**

 **[-N/A-]**

So just class skills no personal

 **What do you want then**

Field skills

 **Field skill?**

yeah like skinning, mining stuff like that

 **Every one gets those**

oh really

 **Yeah for example Donnal he hunts and traps**

well can i lean new skills then thou set means

 **Such as**

say I was badly hurt

 **And**

A skill happens to appear like final stand I gain a bosst in Str and Def and recvoer same hp

 **Ahh I see what you mean yeah I can make that happen**

Thanks Happy

well time to go into the forest

 **South-town forest**

 **Enter Yes/No**

Deep breath yes as i walk in

 **Growl**

really all ready

 **Forest wolf**

 **Hp: 20/20**

That is just mean why is it so much stronger then me

The wolf luge at me I drew my staff the block the jaws and strike with my sword

Hit

 **Forest wolf**

 **Hp: 17/20**

well crap It's hide must have shiled it

I shifted Into a stance that felt right palceing my sword in front of my and my staff at an angel to defend me

I run twords the wolf going for a trust and bring my staff to gared in causse i mist as fate will have i did the wolf tried the bite my leg but got my staff to the jaw and i bring my sword down on It's neck

 **Critical hit**

Alright getting the hang of this

As I was done speaking

 **Hey good job you kill one of the weakest enemies and It's only took you five mints**

Hey Happy so do I just skin it or do I get items in my supply's

 **All ready done I set it up when you where fighting**

 **Gained wolf fang**

Thanks oh and where did the wolf go

 **Your settings have it so blood does't appear**

Can you turn it off I don't want anyone to know

 **Yeah yeah**

Okay so do I just kill stuff and move on

 **Quest Alert E**

 **Get out alive**

 **Get to Southtown meadow**

 **Objective:**

 **Reach the Meadow before Nightfall Two hours left**

 **Bonus Objectives:**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Complete Exp 5.00**

 **Bonus Exp .50 per Objective**

 **Will you take this quest Yes/No**

Yes

 **Bonus Objectives:**

 **kill 20 Deers**

 **kill 10 Wolfs**

 **Kill 3 Bears**

Hey Happy how much Exp do I get form killing wolfs

 **0.10 Exp for all**

okay and deer

 **0.05 for deer and 0.50 for bears**

so that will increse my Lv's for way of sword and staff as well as my overall Lv

 **No you chose what to level up**

So every thing is gonna take a long time to master got it

 **(Time skip)**

 **Hey RJ you only have Ten minutes left**

Thanks I said Breathing hard

 **Secret goal complete**

what

 **Pushing your self to go past your limit for a long time of giving you 3 bonus stats as well as a 5 point boost to you hp**

 **Hp: 15/15**

 **Str: plus two**

 **Def: plus one**

 **title earned**

 **by going past your set goal by dubble the amount has giving you the title (wolf killer) grants you a bonus attack and deface against wolfs of all kind by 50%**

(Sigh) Hell this is killing me I pushed even harder to reach my goal

 **Guuurrrrr**

What?

 **Forset wolf alpha Lv3**

 **Hp: 15/25**

tsk fucking hell this is a boss a two Lv's above me eyeing it I noted that is was bleeding

Brining my sword and staff up once more

I luge at it hoping to kill it before it has time to react

landing face first I hit my head my foot got caught under a root I try to get up quickly bringing my staff to protect me I got lucky and saved my thought form being ripped out It let go and went for my leg

Ahh grabbing my sword to strike hitting it's leg I brought my staff to strike to skull killing it

Hey Happy can I use the staff to heal myself

 **Yes however It takes up to instead of one off the Durability**

Focusing my energy I healed my bleeding leg and sore head I continued towards the Meadow

Made It

 **Quest complete 5.00 Exp gained**

 **All bonus objectives complete 1.50 Exp gained**

 **Stats gained two**

well I'm setting the quest and bouns Exp to my Level

 **Robert Bigfoot (Recon Lv1: 6.50 Exp)**

Setting the Exp from the kills to way of the sword

 **Way of the sword E(Passive/Active) Lv1: 4.50**

Hey Happy what how much Exp do I need to level up

 **Well you need 10.00 Exp to level up**

Oh yeah that's not so bad my level is almost level two and way of the sword is half way there I'll ask you about the Sp in the mourning

Well goodnight Happy

Chapter One (A New Life) End

Well this is my seconed chapter in My atemp at a self insert

I'm writeing this to inporve my English I thank all of you who read this and I whold like feedback pleace


	3. Chapter 3

My attempt at a self insert

Chapter 2 (No fancy title just going for it)

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem**

I do own some copy's of the games however

On a side note I now know I must put the Disclaimer In every chapter and I am sorry for any and all spelling missakes and I thank you for your time in reading my fanfic enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it

 **Master wake up**

I sighed as I got up what is it Happy

Who's Happy a male voice said

opening my eyes I see Frederick the wary standing behind him was Chrom, lissa, and hang a male and female robin

I was happy because I was having a nice rest now I'm sad because it was broken

Who are you a Plegian spy

(well judging form my clothes I would think the same think Vector's outfit in Resident evil ORC)

No nothing as horrible as that just a man who's lost his way I'm trying to find south-town I'm meeting a friend there I lied

from your assent your not form Ylisse where hail you

The land I'm from does't excites here

Oh are you from the out realms Lissa cheerful voice said I can tell many people like her because of how carefree she is

You could say that However my realm does't have a gate I got here by a spell gone wrong

Then you lie Frederick said

I'm not lieing The friend I'm meeting is form this realm

So who's your friend saying as he glared at me

I say friend I really mean fellow mercenary

A sell-sword be-careful my lord as he move his hand to his silver lance

To what company do you aid Chrom said

To whoever pays me I see no other reason

Then will you be willing to aid us I have gold

My lord is this course of action wise

He is carry a staff meant to heal he must care about the well beings of others

So what of his sword are we meant to say that's for barbarians

Wolf, deers, and bears acksaly I mostly take jobs like that easy gold as well as hide and meat for the villagers

See you two he is not that bad come on get now Lissa said

Fine I'm getting up now fully standing

now walk and talk

wait your going to south-town right

Yes

It's the other way

(turning around) walk and talk

Let's start with names I am called Robert what is yours starting with big guy there

(sigh) Frederick

Lissa

Chrom

Robin (default male build)

Raven (default female build)

So what do you for a living judging from you amour you are a solider I said pointing at Frederick

we're Shepherds Chrom said

you look after sheep? in full armor?

It's a dangerous job

Tis true with the barbarians, wolf, bear, and any other threat but with a sliver lance that's overkill but better overkill then under-kill as I all ways say

Are we really going to let him join twould not do to let a wolf into our flock

So there story pointing at the twins (there twins now)

we 're prisoners they said in together

Hah! you'll be free to go once we establish you're no enemy of Ylisse

Is that where we are? Ylisse?

Someone pay these actors they play quite the fools

The furrowed brows are especially convincing

Frederick. please

This land is known as the halidom of Ylisse our ruler Emmeryn is called the exalt

I suppose proper introduction are in order

My name is Chrom-but then you already knew that

The delicate one here is my little sister lissa

I am NOT delicate! ...hmph!

Ignore my brother please he can be a bit thick sometimes

But you're lucky the Shepherds found you Brigands would've been a rude awakening

Any way we're almost to town once we-

Chrom. look! The town!

Damn it! The town is ablaze! those blasted brigands. no doubt...

Frederick, Lissa! Quickly!

what about them?

Unless they are on fire as well, they can wait!

Aptly put, milord

Let's go already!

But what about

never mind that I cut robin off let's go as well

Right

As Robin, Raven, and I get into town we hear Lissa

Chrom we have to stop them!

Don't worry - after today, these bandits won't be bothering anyone ever again...

Wait we will help

Robert! you followed us! Why?

If we save these people I get a free place to stay and eat for the night

And you two

broad Raven said

I don't know robin said

we're all armed and know are way around a fight

Of course-Strength in numbers. Just stay close!

So just common thieves and murderers kill them

Hold Robert even if common bandits rushing in will get you kill

You think I'm just going change in there without a plan no Frederick you and your horse can take out the mages before they can pick us off me and Chrom can hold the closest ones on are own Lissa stay out of there attack range but close enough to heal us Robin Raven I don't know what you can do however I see you are both carrying swords pair one of you help Chrom and me and the other and defend Lissa

Why don't You defend Lissa They said in the weird twin speech

The plan works ether way and we can both heal so that might before the best

As soon as I said the last bit they all nodded and went there own ways Frederick going for the mages with Raven attacking the barbarian well Chrom and Robin and attacking two mercenary's well me and Lissa stay back

Lissa let's help Raven I see anther barbarian going for her

Okay I'll heal you fight

Got it I said as we are running towards her the barbarian kicks her in the gut and goes for a overhead swing I bring my sword to Strike at his chest going right thruge as I was pulling my sword out the other barbarian was going for my arm I Let go of my sword and bring my staff to intercept the blow the sound of metal hitting metal was heard as he was going for anther swing I hear

Thunder! and the barbarian was hit dead in the chest with a critical hit

I see Raven holding a thunder tome I take my sword out of the bandits chest and go to help Chrom and Robin they already kill there targets wordlessly they nod in my nutrition and I bring my staff to heal them

Thanks

anyway let's go to the center of town the leader is most likely there

alright time to end this madness

we all meet up at the bridged Frederick is waiting as he kill the last mage a while a go he most likely stay there to see are skills in battle

Robert heal my wounds the rest of you kill the leader

You wanted me to stay behind for a reason why I said I was healing his wounds

Who are you really you say you are from the out realm but you look like you really care about what happens to us why

(shit he's on to me think of a lie quickly) well I care about life I only kill so the lest amount of people suffer from killing wolf for blateks bear for the survivor of some town to bandits and thieves to save the lives of the accent I take to gold because during my traves I meet many orphans and kids without parents I spent the gold I earned to make there lives somewhat better I really don't know why I try so hard i just do

I look up to meet his face he seems to be in deep tough then he spoke

well Robert you actions today made you worthy in my opinion I was early to judge you for that I'm sorry

Your just doing your job I don't flute you I would have done the same (did i just support C with Frederick)

Any way there finish let's go see

Well that's the end of that

Lucky for the town we were close by but holy wow you guys were incredible! Swords, sorcery and tactics s there anything you can't do

you're certainly no helpless victim that much is for sure

you all fought to save Ylissean lives my heart says that's enough

And your mind milord will you not heed its counsel as well

Frederick the Shepherds can use someone of there talents with brigands and unruly neighbors all looking to bloody our soil

would you really have us lose such capable people Besides I believe there story's as odd as they might be

Th-thank you Chrom the twins spoke

will you join the Shepherds

we will be honored

and then there is you he said as he turn to face me will you join as well

Sure not much going on any ways

(time skip to after the battle and the fires put out)

Did you notice, milord? The brigands spoke with a Plegain accent.

Plegian? what's that?

Plegia is Ylisse's westerly neighbor they send small bands into our territory hoping to instigate a war.

And it's the poor townsfolk who suffer! Totally innocent, and totally helpless...

They do have us, milady: Shepherds to protect the sheep. Do no be swept in your anger. It will cloud your judgment

I know, i know... Don't worry I'll get used to all this.

(nameless villager #1)

Milord, please you must stay the night! We are simple folk os simple means, but we will gladly toast your valor with a feast!

A most generous offer, sir, and no doubt your hospitality would be grand but I'm afrai we must hurry back to Yisstol

Dark meat only for me, medium well, and no salt in the soup. I simply - Wait, what?! we're not staying?! But, Frederick, it's nearly dark!

when night falls we'll camp. Eat off the land, make our bed of twigs and the like I believe you mentioned you would be "getting used to this" ?

Frederick? sometimes i hate you

(well this was going on I was healing people if you played the game you know what is happening)

Hey Robert time to go

Then we left south-town

Happy stats please

 **Robert Bigfoot Recon Lv2: 0.00**

 **Hp 21/21**

 **SP 18/20**

 **Str 7**

 **Mag 3**

 **Skl: 3**

 **Spd: 5**

 **Luk: 4**

 **Def: 3**

 **Res: 5**

 **Points: 3**

 **Gold: 0**

 **Way of the sword E (passive/Active) Lv:max**

 **Way of the Staff E (passive/Active) Lv1: 6.50 Exp**

Hey happy how do I get way of the sword D

 **You need to be train by someone with way of the sword D or higher or buy the book way of the sword D also healing give .50 Exp but only for the Way of the staff**

Hey that reminds me can you explain the Sp thing

 **Sp or Sprite can be used be some actions**

So like Raiden for metal gear who can slow down time or something along those lines I thing it does something with his vision being able to take in much more information at a rapid pace so he can react faster then normal dear god I no longer have the internet or my Ipad that makes me sad

 **I don't know who this Raiden is but that is probably the best any can explain this to you or I can dumb it down use it to do things no one else can**

ooooookay so I can use it to heal my self and harden my skin?

 **Basically yes you can do that**

okay well can you put two of the stat points in Def and then the rest in Spd

 **Okay would you like to see the stats again**

only whats new

Spd: 6

Def: 5

Thanks anyway lets keep going I said as we all made are way to the Forest west of Yisstol

Chapter 2 end

well that is chapter 2 I hoped you enjoyed

I'm not very good at writing but I thank you all for taking your time to read my first fanfiction I know It's not good but it has a lot of potential and I will find a way to do a poll for parings and I will take other OC as well till chapter ten till next time

also I need a beta reader or something like that bye


End file.
